


Night Shift at Candy's

by Duscara



Series: Night Shift at Freddy's Series [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Rating: PG13, not horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duscara/pseuds/Duscara
Summary: Mary Schmidt, the younger sister of Mike Schmidt, lands a job at Candy's Burgers & Fries, which started as a knockoff of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before Freddy's went out of business following a failed attempt at murder.The robots here have sentient AIs, and even though none of them are hostile, Mary fears the worst if they get into her Office.
Series: Night Shift at Freddy's Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Knockoff Outlasts the Original

**Author's Note:**

> You probably didn't see this coming.
> 
> Don't judge me!
> 
> And Emil, if you're reading this, please don't punish me for using your characters and setting without your permission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary works her first two nights at Candy's Burgers & Fries.

Six months had passed since Jeremy Fitzgerald was fired from the new and improved Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. The year was still 2015, but it was nearing its end. 

Within those six months, a location had filled the void the closing of Freddy’s created. That location was known as Candy’s Burgers and Fries, and while it had existed for a long time, it was in the shadow of Freddy’s during the duration of the first establishment. 

Mary Schmidt, the younger sister of Mike Schmidt, was on a site on the Internet, and even though she had something that was supposed to block ads, some managed to bypass it. She saw one for Candy’s Burgers and Fries, and decided to look at it. 

They needed a new night guard for 12 AM to 6 AM. The pay was $345 per week, so she took it. 

Upon arriving, she got a phone call in her Office. She picked it up, and the person on the other end said, “Hi, hello. I’m the junior manager here at the restaurant. I’m supposed to walk you through the job as our new security guard. From your resume, I can tell you’ve already got plenty of experience. But it’s the protocol for me to walk you through the basics, so I must.” 

She said, “Okay…” 

The guy on the other end said, “So, let’s get started. We have security cameras all around the restaurant. If you bring up the camera panel, you can view the feet from each camera by pressing camera buttons on the mini map. Now, the lights are always off at night because it’d waste power to keep them on all night. So to actually see something, you will need to activate the night vision mode by tapping the camera twice. That toggles it, but be aware that it does consume more power than leaving it off.” 

She did it and said, “What now?” 

“Your top priority as a security guard here is to keep an eye on the robots. They’re really expensive, so we’d lose a lot of money if they were stolen. You keep an eye on them through the cameras. We have four newer models, two older designs, and two of the earliest characters from the predecessor of this location. There are the cats, Candy and Cindy, there’s Chester the Chimp, there’s the Penguin, but those are just the newer designs.” 

Using the night vision, Mary saw them. She said, “Anything more?” 

He said, “Uh, you also have three security doors in your office. Each can be closed by the button by it. Closing them takes power, and it takes more power the longer they stay closed for. It may sound backwards, but it’s not as dumb as it sounds. It’s a fail safe feature in case you run out of power. They open up when there is no power so you don’t get trapped. Also, the building uses a backup power generator at night, which only has so much power in it.” 

“So I need to conserve the power.” 

“Right on! Also, the robots aren’t fully turned off at night. If they get in, they may act strange. So don’t let them in. That’s why you want to use your doors. Don’t worry about the ticket booth because none of them try to use it to get in.” 

“I understand.” Mary said, and she hung up. 

She decided to look around the building. There were twelve cameras total. CAM 01 went to the Main Stage, where Candy and Cindy were. CAM 02 was one of three dedicated to the Main Hall. CAM 03 was the second of three for the Main Hall. To her surprise, the third camera for the Main Hall was not CAM 04. Instead, CAM 04 was the Entrance Hall, and the third Main Hall camera was CAM 05. CAM 06 was one of two dedicated to a Backstage area, and it connected right outside the left door. She now knew which cameras were right outside her doors. Still searching, she found that the second Backstage camera was CAM 07. CAM 08 was the Arcade Area. CAM 09 was the Secondary Party Area, which Mary assumed meant that there was at least one more party room. Parts & Services was CAM 10. CAM 11 was the Drawing Room, where there was a character that the junior manager had not brought up yet. CAM 12, the last one, was the Primary Party Room. 

Candy and Cindy were the only ones to move that night. 

Candy had less sharp looking canine teeth than Mary had expected. His feet were like those of the Toy robots from the more recent time Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza closed. He had pointy looking cheeks, hips, joints that did not clip in his suit parts, a segmented tie, triangular ears, and teeth that looked like blocks. He was colored blue with white details, and he had brown eyes whose pupils glowed white. 

Cindy looked similar to Candy, but had purple where Candy had blue, had a different tie, had an hourglass figure, had violet eyelids with long eyelashes and brown eyes whose pupils glowed white. 

Throughout the night, Cindy tried to get in through just the right door. Candy, on the other hand, was smart enough to use both doors, though not at the same time. It was pretty easy for her, and she left once 6 AM came. 

Mary had to return for her second night at Candy’s Burgers and Fries. The phone rang, and she picked it up. The junior manager said, “Hey, uh, I’ve heard that we MAY have given the robots sentience, though they don’t act aggressive. I figured that out from a list of problems with the robots I put up for people- I mean, workers- to add to. Them walking around at night was there, and you know that.” 

“Yep. What don’t I know?” 

“They… don’t like adults. Now, I just assumed they hadn’t been programmed to interact with adult patrons, as they interact with kids just fine. SOME of them even felt threatened by them. But SOME of them are also superstitious. Now the last thing is… the Penguin interferes with the system. For you, that means to never let the Penguin in! He could mess up our computers. Also, keep an eye out for Chester. He’s a chimp who plays the banjo. I’ll call you again tomorrow!” 

Mary saw that the characters were moving far more. She hated the sound of the banjo, so she did not want Chester to get into the Office. Cindy tried to get in, saying through the closed right door, “I want to talk about my brother!” 

Candy wanted to boast about how he was in every ad, which the other robots did not like. He even tried to do it through the closed door. 

Mary actually ran out of power, so she saw the robots all get in. Candy was boasting, but Cindy said, “SHUT UP!” 

This shocked Mary and all three of the other robots. She said, “I am tired of you being in all of the ads! Why can’t I be in any?!” 

Mary decided to plug her ears as she observed Chester. He had brown “fur,”a pair of green overalls with yellow buttons, eyes colored like olives with glowing pupils, and a peach colored stomach. He had what was meant to be a curled lip covering half of each tooth on his upper jaw. His banjo was red. 

The Penguin had a black and white tuxedo, a red bow tie, a small orange beak, and was quite small compared to the other characters at Candy’s. 

She was powerless to stop any of them, as all of them were in her office, but 6 AM came, so she got to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Candy in my story looks like New Candy from Five Nights at Candy’s 2 from before he became Withered New Candy (which is only seen in the Extras menu), but in the rendering style of Five Nights at Candy’s Remastered and with glowing eyes and ears like Candy in that game.
> 
> The Cindy in my story looks like New Cindy from Five Nights at Candy’s 2 as she was before becoming Withered New Cindy (and her unwithered form is only seen in the Extras menu), but in the rendering style of Five Nights at Candy’s Remastered and with glowing eyes and ears like Candy has in that game.
> 
> The Penguin and Chester look just like they do in Five Nights at Candy’s Remastered.


	2. Older Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary encounters two older robots.
> 
> One of them is still in active service and serves as a robotic canvas for kids to draw on.
> 
> The other is an older version of Candy the Cat.

Mary Schmidt returned to her job at Candy’s Burgers and Fries for her third night there. 

The phone call started with the junior manager saying, “Uh, hello hello?” 

Mary said, “Yeah?” 

“Oh, good, you’re there! Still here, I see. Awesome! You’re already better than our previous night guard. He was paranoid and quit, blaming one of our robots.” 

“Which one?” Mary asked. 

“Blank the Robot. He starts in the Drawing Room on CAM 11. His suit is made out of some special plastic that can be drawn on with crayons. We warn kids not to draw on his endoskeleton, because even when he was first made, parts of his endoskeleton were still visible. We’ve had him for a while, but we’ve kept him in great condition.” 

“Will he try to get to my Office?” 

“Yeah. For some reason, he wants to do it through the ticket booth. I guess he can’t see the glass. If you see him heading for it, just shut the door in his face. The door protects the glass.” 

“Anything more?” 

“We’re getting suspicious of one of our own workers during the day shift. If you’re up for it, we COULD use you on the day shift. Think it over, as we’ll talk later.” 

Now that the call was over, Mary used the camera to observe Blank. He had drawings of an anthropomorphic egg, Freddy Fazbear looking different and more creepy than usual, a weasel in the style of the robots in both Candy’s and Freddy’s, a damaged version of Freddy that also looked scary, and two similar but different versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on him. The latter used the designs they had at the older and newer location. In addition to those interesting drawings, he had drawings of a balloon, a rocket, train tracks, pizza, kids, birds, a car, a 1950s style UFO, a bow tie, and more normal drawings. He had exposed endoskeleton in areas like the shoulders, where elbows and knees should have been, and his feet (which had no suit parts), but he was still intact. 

Even though she had to deal with five characters, Mary had a feeling that there were more than just the ones in service. 

As she closed the door the first time, she heard Blank say, “Where is my old friend Candy?” 

Mary replied, “He starts on the stage, Mr. Blank.” 

Surprised at this conversation, he said, “Not him! There’s another one made around the same time as me. I can’t find him!” 

Every character that was active that night tried to get in at least two more times before the night was over due to 6 AM arriving. 

Mary returned for Night 4. The junior manager called her and said, “Alright, so, real quick… we have an older version of Candy.” 

“Blank mentioned that.” 

“Yeah. He was supposed to be out of commission because he was too big and scary to kids. Uh, his eyes don’t glow. Now-now don’t get me wrong! He was made along with Blank, so the two have a similar structure. That includes exposed endoskeleton feet.” 

“That makes sense, actually.” 

“Anyway, he may start walking around as well. Keep up the good work.” 

“Also, I accept the day shift offer!” 

“Nice!” 

The junior manager hung up after that. Mary looked for Old Candy and found him. 

When Old Candy came to one of the doors leading to the Office, he said, “I need your help, night guard!” 

Curious, Mary replied through the closed door, “What about?” 

“The one currently advertised as Candy is a usurper to my rightful place as the mascot of this establishment! I need your help to take him out!” 

Mary said, “Nah,” and opened the door to conserve power. Blank almost got in, but she closed that door right on time. Old Candy walked away in defeat even though the door was open. Cindy, the Penguin, and Chester were still active and trying to get into her Office. 

She pushed the noses of a poster of Candy and Cindy, and they made different honking sounds. She found that hilarious, not knowing that both sounds were different than those of the posters at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza that honked. 

She heard Blank argue with Old Candy, as the drawing attraction was okay with the new Candy. Rather than investigate in what probably was none of her business, she just sat there until 6 AM came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blank and Old Candy look like they do in their original renders by Emil Marko (when both were in better condition), so both of them are fully intact, but they still have exposed endoskeleton in some places. Even though both of their eyes are working, they still do not glow.
> 
> Blank looks like he does in his original form, but has drawings that reference FNaF 1, FNaF 2, the One Night at Flumpty’s series by Jonochrome, the POPGOES series by Kane, The Joy of Creation series by Nikson, and Five Nights at Freddy’s Plus by Phisnom.


	3. Wirelock Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary works her fifth night at Candy's, as well as a night of overtime, and learns of two more unique pieces of tech.
> 
> Both can function as suits for humans to wear as well as robots.

Mary now needed to spend one more night there to get her paycheck of $345 per week. When she got into the building, she got a phone call. As usual, it was the junior manager. He said, “Hello hello?” 

Mary replied, “Yep. I’m here.” 

“Good! One more day and you get paid. Next week, you’ll be on the day shift. Problem is, someone attempted murder on the premises between your last shift and now. Granted, they were trying to kill an adult, and they failed, but now we may not last to see it unless we make budget cuts.” 

Mary could only say, “Oh.” 

“But I have to inform you that there are two more characters, the oldest we still have. One of them is RAT-” 

“Did you have to yell it?” 

“It’s a joke I have. Since his name is in all capital letters, I assume you are meant to yell his name. Anyway, RAT is a ‘Wirelock hybrid,’ which means he has a robot mode and a mode where he can be worn because the robotics move out of the way. Now, don’t confuse this for the springlock system used by Spring Bonnie at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, which I only know of because of the attempted murder using it. It’s… the same idea executed a different way. I don’t understand it myself. Anyway, we kept RAT in good condition in case he needs to be used. We still kept visible protrusions on his limbs, as those are securing the suit in place. He has holes where the eyes should be so people can see when wearing him, though he is not affected by it.” 

“Is he dangerous?” 

“He’s not hostile towards humans, though he may be mad because he is not a mascot anymore. Old Candy and Blank replaced him and his partner, CAT, who was the first generation of Candy and is also called Candy. The current Candy replaced Old Candy.” 

“Will I have to worry about his partner?” 

“Probably not.” 

“Where is he?” 

“Did you notice that extra door in the Secondary Party Room, next to the one that leads to Parts & Services?” 

Mary didn’t, so she checked that and saw it. She said, “Only now did I notice it.” 

“RAT and CAT are both kept there. For some reason that not even I know, that room doesn’t have cameras. But you will probably be able to see him come out. Anyway, one final night before you get paid! Alright, good night.” 

Mary found that RAT did not have glowing eyes, like Old Candy and Blank. He also tried to be stealthy on his way, and she could only see him when night vision was enabled, which took up extra power. Night vision was also the only way she could see Old Candy. 

When he arrived at the door that was closed before he got to it, he said, “Night guard, I need your help.” 

Knowing she went through this before, she said, “What?” 

“Everyone but my partner CAT stole the spotlight from him and me. Take them out so we can be the mascots again.” 

“Old Candy wanted me to do that, and I declined to him. I have to do the same to you.” 

RAT was mad, but he did not take it out on her. He just left in defeat like Old Candy did just one night prior. 

All six of the other characters were still active, and she could hear fighting between RAT and Old Candy. It started out verbal, but got physical, though both were durable enough to survive but not strong enough to deal damage to their enemy. 

Candy and Cindy were scared and ran away from the fighting of their predecessors. 

After a lot of chaos that did not threaten her, 6 AM came, and Mary got paid $345 in a single paycheck. 

However, she felt compelled to return even though the place was going under due to the attempted murder on the premises even though it did not succeed. 

When she returned, the junior manager called her and said, “Uh, what are you doing? You’ll get a better job if you wait until Monday.” 

“I have things to do.” 

“Just be aware that CAT, the partner of RAT and the first Candy before even Old Candy, is now active. He too is a Wirelock hybrid, and he starts in the same room as RAT. There were two murderers teaming up in that failed attempt. One was a worker named Calvin Sexton, who used RAT. The other was Brian Mack, who used CAT. By the way, the AI of each one’s robot mode is shut down in suit mode so they don’t get any ideas. We took that from Spring Bonnie.” 

“This will be interesting,” Mary said. 

“Alright, good night and good luck!” 

Mary saw that CAT, Old Candy, and the new Candy were fighting. The latter did not want to, Old Candy was just after the new Candy, and CAT was after both Old Candy and the new Candy. 

CAT also had visible parts of his endoskeleton limbs in the same areas as RAT, and was still quite similar with the exception of his head. He had no whiskers or eyes, and that did not stop him from seeing, either. 

She wasted some power observing the battle, and when she realized this, she needed to conserve power for the rest of the night. 

While trying and failing to sleep, Mary heard Candy and Cindy enter the Office and close the doors. This got her up, and she said, “What’s going on?” 

Candy replied, “Our predecessors are after us! Also, in the scenario that we are to be scrapped, can you take us with you so we can survive?” 

“I guess… though I don’t see that happening.” 

6 AM came, and Mary got her overtime pay of $70.50. Even though she doubted it would happen on her sixth night, the place went under three weeks later, and all of the robots except for Old Candy, RAT, and CAT were to be scrapped. Due to what Mary had said to Candy and Cindy, she took them home with her. 

She now had two roommates in the form of sentient robots. She let them charge at night. 

Meanwhile, a new startup company called Afton Robotics, LLC bought out Fazbear Entertainment and CTC Entertainment, acquiring the rights to the characters of both companies as well. They were planning something big that would take until 2016 to be completed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAT looks like his fixed self in the speed edit by gomotion on YouTube, but his teeth are straight and the exposed ends of his endoskeleton limbs are still there.
> 
> CAT looks like his fixed self in the speed edit by gomotion on YouTube, but the exposed ends of his endoskeleton limbs are still there.
> 
> Both RAT and CAT are Wirelock hybrids, which was something CTC Entertainment, the owners of Candy’s Burgers and Fries, did to mimic Freddy’s and their Spring Bonnie. It’s the same idea of a hybrid of a robot and a suit, but it uses different strategies.


End file.
